


Lunch At Angela's

by Random_Gay_Writer



Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [2]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Past Dub-Con/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: Angela invites Sweets over to talk to him about his new relationship with Brennan and Booth... and to get nosy.
Relationships: Lance Sweets & Angela Montenegro, Seeley Booth/Temperance Brennan/Lance Sweets
Series: Bones, Brains, Brawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537519
Kudos: 90





	Lunch At Angela's

Lance Sweets had known Angela Montenegro for many years and could confidently call her his friend. With that said, he didn't think it was unusual for her to not ask him to do stuff one on one or invite him over; she was a busy woman with a husband, kid, and very busy job.

Still, when she approached him after bringing Brennan a book she had forgotten at home and invited him over for lunch the following day, he happily accepted and said he would bring a salad for them to enjoy as well.

Brennan helped him to make it, rattling off historical factoids about salads as well as advising him on what elements Angela did and didn't like.

"Why are you two making a salad?" Booth wondered with a chuckle as he entered the home, taking off his coat and putting it on the couch.

"I'm having lunch with Angela and I told her I would bring a salad. Bones is helping me to make the perfect salad." Sweets smiled, coming forward to kiss Booth softly before going back to it.

"I am also educating Brains on the history of salad and the many variations of it." Brennan informed him, tilting her cheek up for a kiss when Booth came up to her.

"I thought we agreed that we weren't sticking with those nicknames." The FBI agent told her with a soft sigh, not very serious about his annoyance.

"I think they're cute and apt." Brennan told him simply with a small shrug.

"I think it's nice." Sweets nodded as well.

"Well I'm glad." Booth chuckled. "I'm going to take a shower, you two have fun with your salad."

"We will." Temperance smiled to him before going back to the salad.

The next day, Sweets had two new hickeys right on the line of his collar that he was trying to hide by adjusting his collar every couple of minutes. He was very happy when it was time to go to Angela's, knowing he would have an hour of just being able to relax and not worry about stares from other agents.

He arrived with the salad bowl on his hip and a bright smile on his lips. Angela happily let him in, chuckling softly at the bright smile.

"You seem very excited." She commented playfully.

"I just like getting to spend time with people I don't usually get one on one time with. Most of the time people just want something from me and that's why they come see me alone." He admitted, following her into the dining room and putting the salad next to the other food.

"That's... sad, Sweets." She told him with a small pout.

"It's fine, I know it's not with malicious intent, people just see me through the scope of work usually." He assured. "It can be hard for people to see those they work with as fully functioning people with their own lives and wants."

"It's no wonder you and Brennan get along so well." The artist chuckled with a soft smile.

"Thank you." The psychologist smiled brightly.

In the back of his mind he registered that before his relationship with Doctor Brennan he would have questioned what she meant by that, but now he simply took it as the compliment it was.

"But trust me, I know you have your own life and wants." Angela assured and hugged him before leading them to sit down.

"Thank you, and I know you do as well." Sweets smiled, sitting across from her at the small table.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled back, starting to dish up her plate.

Sweets followed her lead and soon they fell into mostly silence, occasionally talking to each other about pedestrian things like the weather and how work was going. Sweets knew it was nothing of substance but he was still happy that he got to do it with someone besides his partners.

It was after the main food was finished and Angela suggested a walk around the garden before dessert that their talk got more interesting.

"So, are we going to talk about what we both know I know about?" Angela wondered with a playful smirk on her lips.

"So that's why you invited me over." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I also care about you and want to be here for you. As someone in the gay community, I just thought I may be in a better position to help you figure stuff out than other people in your life." She explained to him.

"Well, that could be beneficial. I don't really have many people I know that are in the community and very open about it."

"Beneficial is what I am here for." She smiled. "Is Booth the first guy you've been intimate with?"

"No, in college I had a few experiences." He admitted, blushing some which just made Angela want to poke more.

"How many guys?"

"Before Booth? Five." Sweets shrugged. "I only had a few dates with a couple of them, but nothing too long or involved."

"So what do you identify yourself as? Or have you not really decided yet?" She wondered.

"Pansexual. I did a lot of research and it seems to make the most sense to me personally."

"That's nice." Angela nodded with a smile. "I'm proud of you. People can find comfort in the label."

"Yeah, it has helped me come to terms with everything and feel confident in my choices.”

”I’m really, really glad to hear that, Sweets.” The artist smiled proudly at him. “I get it, my bisexuality is still a big piece of my personal identity. Even though I know people forget I’m bi because I’m married to Hodgins, it still is a part of me that will never leave.”

”Yeah, people like to square others away into convenient boxes based on their own reality. Unless you are constantly presenting them with something that doesn’t fit you in that box, it can be hard to remind them what they’re forgetting.” Sweets nodded, having done more research than he even admitted on the subject.

Angela could tell though, keeping that proud smile on her lips while looking at him.

”How did you become so grown up without me noticing?” She asked playfully.

"Perks of dating two mostly professional adults and helping to parent a child." He chuckled and shrugged.

"Yeah, that would do it." She laughed and nodded. "So how is it being in a relationship with two people that happen to be two of the most difficult people I've known in my entire life?"

"Actually really good." Sweets admitted with a warm smile while thinking about it. "It's nice and... I... I've always wanted a family, a real family. I had it for awhile with the couple who adopted me, but since then I have been struggling to really have it. Now I do though. I have two incredible partners who love me and show me that love all the time, a child that I help raise, plus all of you here at the Jeffersonian. I have a real family now and it's wonderful."

Angela felt tears come into her eyes. She sniffed softly and quickly wiped them, hoping he wouldn't notice. Sweets noticed, but didn't say anything about it. He understood the reaction and didn't feel the need to press more about it.

"Plus the sex is awesome." He added to change the subject to something less intimate.

He knew that some would find it odd that sex was less intimate than feelings, but to him getting into his past and his deep wants was much more personal than his sex life. Angela laughed at that and nodded.

"I bet." She smirked. "How many threesomes have you guys had?" She teased.

"Not many. We really don't do it much since Brennan and I don't feel sexual attraction to each other. We still do sometimes, but it's usually as a way to remember the connection we all have or sometimes one of us will suggest it, either for practical reasons or to elevate the taboo nature of our sex."

"Leave it to you guys to have sex for practical reasons." Angela chuckled and shook her head.

"Well we have a kid and busy work lives, we need to make sure to have the time we need to get off in a satisfying way. Sometimes that means threesomes to ensure we have the time." He shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"Ok, ok, that's gross but cute. I'm glad you have them. Are they your best sexual partners?" She wondered playfully.

"Yes." Sweets admitted with a soft blush and giddy smile. "Although Doctor Brennan and I don't really have much sexual contact with each other most of the time, she is quite skilled. Plus Booth is... well, let's just say those lips of his aren't just good for kissing." He chuckled, running his tongue along his top teeth at the memory of what those lips could do.

He was pulled out of his memories by Angela clearing her throat playfully.

"It's just really nice having them be my sexual and romantic partners. We're all open and accepting to what anyone wants to do intimately, there's no judgement, and I don't have to worry about ever saying no because I know they'll listen and not get upset."

He had such a fond and loving look on his face that it made Angela's heart warm up. She couldn't ignore the last part, however, especially since she had noticed it before but wasn't sure if she should have commented.

"Yeah, I get that. There are only so many times Daisy could talk about "talking you into" having sex or about how you "eventually came around" to doing something she wanted to do before it got creepy." She admitted, sneaking a glance at him to catch his reaction.

When she saw it was slight guilt and shame, she continued speaking.

"And that time is once. After the first time of her saying how she had to convince you to have sex by repeatedly asking and starting to undress you it seemed kind of... rapey." She told him softly, still looking at his face.

"It wasn't... Daisy was just excited and I liked what we did." Sweets tried to assure her.

"That doesn't matter." Angela reminded him, nose scrunching with controlled anger. "No is no, Sweets. No doesn't mean "convince me", it means no."

"Thank you, Angela. I'm ok though." Lance assured her with a soft smile. "I don't... I'm not angry or upset with Daisy. It's... I had issue before with not being... with giving consent and allowing things to happen when I didn't really want it to happen. If the line for Avatar is any indication that is." He sighed and shook his head.

"Hey," Angela said, stopping and moving in front of him to halt him. "None of that is your fault, Sweets. It's not up to you to make people be decent. If you said no or pulled away and tried to leave, they should have taken it seriously. I'm happy you have Brennan and Booth now. They would never do anything to hurt you or let anyone else hurt you."

"I know." Sweets smiled proudly. "I love both of them so much. They... they're my family and I am so incredibly happy that I get to be a part of their lives. I didn't think I'd get to be this happy in life." He admitted. "But I am. I wish my parents were still here, I think they'd like Booth and Brennan. They wouldn't understand it, but I know they would be happy for me."

"Well good, because I'm happy for you. We all will be." Angela assured with a warm smile. "I want you to know that. No one will judge you guys or give you a hard time. If they do, I'll end it." She assured with her cocky Angela smile. "But I doubt it. We all want you happy, all three of you. So no pressure to tell anyone anything, but if you do, know that I am incredibly sure that everyone will accept you guys and love you guys and root for you. I don't think anyone will have anything negative to say."

"Thanks, Angela. I really appreciate that." Lance smiled. "Can I hug you?"

"Of course." She smiled, pulling him close to hug him warmly. "I love you, Sweets. You're like the little slash big brother I never got."

"I love you too, Angela. I get that, you're like a sister to me."

The artist chuckled softly as she pulled back. She kept an arm around his shoulder and continued walking.

"I was serious about ending it if anyone says something though." She told him with a playful smile. "I am very skilled with computers and my father is incredibly scary, ask Hodgins."

"Yeah, I remember the tattoos." Lance laughed and nodded. "Thank you, Angela, I really appreciated it. And I'd do anything to protect you too."

"Thanks, Sweetie, I'll keep that in mind." She chuckled as well while shaking her head.

It was clear she didn't really think she'd need him, but he still appreciated her indulging him. It was moments like these that reminded Lance why he liked being friends with Angela. Not only was she smart, confident, and funny, but she was also fiercely loyal and caring. Sweets was very happy Brennan decided to tell her about them.

"So are we going to talk about the hickeys you're hiding or no?" She teased, using her finger to pull his collar away from his neck.

Sweets just laughed and shook his head, leaning away from her playfully. He adjusted his collar again to try to hide it, even though he knew that wouldn't stop her questioning.


End file.
